


[Podfic] Lullaby and Goodnight

by Coneycat, sisi_rambles



Series: Podfics from the Avengers' Mansion [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is receiving more threats than usual from another supervillain, and he goes to Thor for help. Thor agrees to give him sanctuary. Which means that now Thor's bedroom in the Avengers' Mansion is, in effect, a supervillain's lair. Really, Thor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lullaby and Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lullaby and Goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329932) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 
  * Inspired by [In Vino Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329936) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> Since the fifth story is an outtake from this, I have included it here with the author's permission.

Length: 00:24:20

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2003%20-%20Lullaby%20and%20Goodnight.mp3) (22.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2003%20-%20Lullaby%20and%20Goodnight.m4b) (11.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
